Mis Razones
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: Él le dice que ahora tiene una razón más para quedarse. Ella no lo entiende. Le dice que su razón para volver siempre sería ella, ella era su hogar. Pero ahora serían dos, con el pequeño que ahora se formaba dentro de ella. [Para Desam] [Advertencia: Post-guerra]


_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo la historia._

**Mis Razones**

.

_Para Desam, con mucho cariño_

.

No puede negarlo. Ella está verdaderamente molesta. Pero esta vez no es por una de las enfermeras del hospital que han hecho mal su trabajo. O por un disparate que ha dicho Naruto. O porque Sai le ha vuelto a decir "fea". No quiere admitirlo, pero es la verdad. Está molesta, y con la persona menos esperada.

Está molesta con Sasuke Uchiha.

Está consciente de que las relaciones no son color rosa. Ella lo ha vivido en su propia carne. Porque su corazón ha sufrido y las cicatrices aún permanecen ahí. Las cicatrices se borran con el tiempo, pero ella aún recuerda cada una de las lágrimas que derramó por él.

Pero le molesta que siempre esté viajando y que cuando está en la aldea, a penas pueden verse un tiempo. Porque en la mañana, después de una bella noche tras hacer el amor, él se va. Se despide de ella con un casto beso en la boca, diciendo que va a regresar pronto. Y no lo puede juzgar. Él quiere conocer el verdadero mundo ninja, quiere enmendar sus errores… Pero, ¿por qué le duele? Acaso, ¿no debe de estar feliz de que él esté regresando al buen camino?

No puede evitar sentir envidia de sus amigos. En especial de Naruto y Hinata. Los ve tan felices derramando miel. Sabe que ambos han sufrido mucho y que finalmente pueden ser verdaderamente felices con aquella persona especial… ¿Y ella? ¿Acaso ella no ha sufrido? ¿Acaso Sasuke no ha sufrido? ¿No merecen un final feliz, también?

Kakashi lo ha notado. Nota que su alumna no está feliz, que está sufriendo por dentro… Pero que por fuera trata de mantener una fachada feliz y despreocupada. Una fachada que lentamente se está desmoronando sin que ella se dé cuenta. Y Kakashi sabe por qué está pasando aquello. Y no quiere que ella sufre más.

– ¿Kakashi-sensei? – ella pregunta extrañada. Le sorprende que su sensei aparezca a su lado, pues debería de estar charlando con Gai o tomando té mientras que lee su novela favorita. Lo que menos se esperaba era que le haga compañía.

– Hola, Sakura. – le saluda él, con una ligera sonrisa. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa, pero ambos saben que es falsa.

– ¿Qué le trae por aquí? – no quiere sonar grosera, pero le carcome la curiosidad.

– ¿Acaso no puedo tener una pequeña charla con mi alumna?

La respuesta la toma por sorpresa. Ella desvía la mirada inconscientemente, dirigiéndola hacia el río que corre bajo el puente en el que están. Sus manos aprietan inconscientemente la baranda de madera.

– Te pido que trates de comprenderlo, Sakura.

_¿Qué he estado haciendo todos estos años, entonces?_, piensa ella. Aún así, no se atreve a decirlo en voz alta. No sabe por qué. Tal vez porque no ha tratado de comprenderlo por completo. Porque, tal vez, sigue siendo egoísta y sigue pensando solo en ella misma.

– Yo lo pude haber acompañado, Kakashi-sensei. Todas las veces que él se va por la mañana, se lo pregunto. Y la respuesta es siempre la misma. – se queja, apretando con más fuerza la baranda.

– Él no quiere involucrarte, Sakura. Quiere protegerte.

Quiere responderle, pero no puede. Su mirada sigue fija en el piso. Y no dice nada aún cuando Kakashi se despide de ella, porque un ANBU ha llegado solicitando su presencia en otro lugar. Levanta el rostro cuando ya no siente su chakra cerca. Unas lágrimas se escapan de sus orbes esmeralda, pero ella los seca inmediatamente con el dorso de la mano.

Sus pies la llevan hacia su hogar. Éstos se arrastran ligeramente por las calles ya iluminadas de la aldea. Envidia a todas esas personas a su alrededor que se ríen despreocupadamente. A esas personas tomadas de la mano que se miran con un amor infinito. Porque ella también quiere sentirlo. Quiere que Sasuke la tome de la mano y quiere reír despreocupada.

Cuando llega a casa, se tumba sobre su cama. Y entre sus manos tiene una foto. Una foto de Sasuke con ella sonriendo como la tonta enamorada que es. Las lágrimas caen lentamente sobre la foto, sin que ella pueda evitarlo. La aprieta contra su pecho y llora aún más al recordar cómo se la habían tomado.

.

_Naruto se ha comprado una cámara polaroid. A penas ha llegado esa tecnología a la aldea, pero él ya ha estado ahorrando desde hace tiempo para comprársela. Al principio, nadie había comprendido su afán. Han notado al rubio muy emocionado al salir de la tienda._

– _Quiero capturar los momentos más especiales para mí y recordarlos por siempre. – explica con una gran sonrisa._

_Muchos son capturados el primer día. Akamaru sacando la lengua divertido, una tímida Hinata saludando, Ino con un gran ramo de flores, Sai pintando…_

_Sakura y Sasuke no son la excepción. Sólo que a ellos los fotografía cuando ellos no se dan cuenta. Se esconde tras un árbol, y con la ayuda del zoom de la cámara, logra capturar uno de sus primeros besos. Esos besos que te hacen sentir mariposas en el estómago._

_Ellos se enojan cuando Naruto les entrega nerviosamente la foto revelada. Pero, en el fondo, en realidad están muy avergonzados. Se supone que nadie sabe acerca de su relación. Naruto les dice que su intención inicial había sido quedársela, pero prefirió dársela._

– _Les prometo guardar el secreto. – les dice con una sonrisa honesta._

– _M-más te vale, idiota. – tartamudea ligeramente Sasuke. Sakura sigue sonrojada profundamente._

.

Sasuke está descansando en una posada. Ha pedido un té, pero la pequeña taza sigue intacta. No es el único ahí. Hay otros shinobi de distintas aldeas. No puede evitar agudizar su oído para averiguar lo que están hablando. Algunos comentan que las cosas están un poco aburridas por los tratados de paz que se han firmado. Otros comentan acerca de las hazañas de la última Gran Guerra Ninja. Pero hay una conversación en particular la que llama su atención.

Porque mencionan a su esposa.

– Ah… Lo que daría por ver a Sakura-sama una vez más… – escucha decir a un shinobi.

– Es verdaderamente muy hermosa. Tuvimos la suerte de haber sido curados por ella.

_Sakura…_ No puede evitarsusurrar su nombre. Porque la extraña demasiado. Porque la quiere de su lado en ese preciso momento. Quiere abrazarla, quiere besarla… Ella es la única razón por la que regresaba a la aldea. Una que otras veces se reune con Naruto en una de las aldeas vecinas a charlar, o con Kakashi para entrenar un rato. Pero es por ella que regresa, solo para verla y sentirse completo.

Y odia el tener que dejarla. Odia ver su rostro lleno de tristeza cuando le dice que ya tiene que irse. Odia ver una falsa sonrisa en el rostro cuando se despide de ella. Odia verla con los ojos húmedos; porque sabe que cuando se va, ella llora. Odia esa voz rota que le pide que vuelva pronto porque lo va a extrañar.

_Si tanto odias verla así, ¿qué esperas para regresar?_, le dice una voz que retumba en su cabeza. Está casi seguro de que es Itachi hablándole. Esa voz es muy familiar para él.

Está seguro que ya no quiere verla así. Ya no más.

Saca un par de billetes arrugados de su bolsillo y los deja sobre la mesa. Toma sus cosas y se va, dejando el té aún caliente.

.

Sakura está en el parque, leyendo un libro de medicina. Es sobre un tema que está investigando últimamente junto a su equipo. Pero su mente está en otra parte. En su cerebro no están las imágenes del proceso que tendrá que hacer a la hora de realizar la cirugía. En su cabeza hay un calendario. Un calendario en el cual cada mes hace una marca roja. Pero hace tres meses no ha puesto la marca porque hace tres meses no le viene su período.

Atemorizada, ha acudido donde su maestra y Tsunade le ha hecho una prueba de embarazo. Está muy asustada porque Sasuke no está con ella. No tiene ni la más remota idea de dónde está ni cuándo regresará a casa. Deja el libro a un lado y saca el sobre cuidadosamente del pequeño bolso que tiene sobre las piernas.

Sus ojos escanean rápidamente el examen que le ha hecho Tsunade, solo para buscar la respuesta que necesita. Y se topa con una palabra que le pone la piel de gallina: positivo.

Va a ser mamá. Sasuke va a ser papá. Un pequeño está creciendo dentro de ella.

– Sasuke… – no puede evitar suspirar su nombre.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, él aparece frente a ella. Piensa que es una ilusión… Pero después de analizarlo detenidamente, se da cuenta de la verdad. Ha venido apresurado. Porque sus cabellos están más desordenados de lo normal, tiene la respiración agitada. Porque sus mejillas están ligeramente sonrojadas y tiene una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Está feliz de verla de nuevo.

– Sakura. – Y él no puede evitar susurrar su nombre lentamente. La toma entre sus brazos y besa su frente cariñosamente.

Pero nota que hay algo mal con ella. Algo le sucede.

Se separa ligeramente de ella, para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. – ¿Todo en orden?

Ella titubea, pues no sabe si es un buen momento como para decirle la verdad. _¿No es muy apresurado?_ – No es nada… – miente, escondiendo el papel tras ella.

Pero él es más rápido y se lo quita delicadamente de las manos. – ¿Sabes? Ahora tengo una razón más para quedarme.

Sakura lo mira confundida. _¿Una razón más? ¿Cuáles son las otras?_ Las preguntas no quedan en el aire, pues él las puede interpretar sin ningún problema.

– Tú siempre serás mi razón para volver, Sakura. Tú eres mi hogar. Pero ahora tengo una razón más, y es el pequeño que ahora está dentro de ti.

Y ella lo besa. Y él no puede evitar responder el gesto.

.

**18 de enero de 2015**

_¡Ta da! Espero que les haya gustado. Estuvo cortito y en serio me hubiera gustado que sea más largo. Lamentablemente, no tuve el tiempo :(_

_Este fic estuvo dedicado a Desam. ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!_

_No se olviden de agregarme a facebook para estar al día con mis nuevos proyectos, actualizaciones y demás. El link está en mi perfil._

_Estén atentas, porque dentro de poco estaré publicando mi nuevo proyecto: FIGHTING, que estará situado en la época medieval._

_Sin más, me despido._

_Hats._

_._

"Hatsumi está a favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearle la teta y salir corriendo"

No me manoseen y déjenme su opinión en los reviews ;)


End file.
